


Marvel One-Shots

by LillithFox14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chapstick Challenge, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Parley, Sick Fic, Stony - Freeform, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: I found some online prompts online and I want to try them out. Pretty much all of them are going to be gay, if not all of them. Have fun!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapstick Challenge (Parley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to do the chapstick challenge and Harley decides to help him out.

“Three...two...one…” Shuri counted down while pointing the phone at him. He quickly adjusted the bowl that was full of different chapstick flavors, making sure everything was ready. “Action!” “Hello, I’m Spidey_Boy and today I will be following through with all of your requests and doing the chapstick challenge. My co-star for this episode, Wakanda_Queen who will be assisting me.” Shuri put the phone on the cell phone stand and moved into the shot, “Hi.”

Comments started to come in, all either saying hello back or freaking out that the princess of Wakanda was in his video. “I know most of you wanted Iron_Lad to do this video with me, but he had plans so Shuri will have to do.” She punched him in the arm, “Hey! I was just kidding.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, let’s get started. There a lot of chapsticks to try out.” He picked up the bowl and showed the contents to the camera.

“We picked out a bunch of different flavors and took all of the labels off of them. Shuri numbered them and is the only one who knows which correct flavor they are.” “I am also going to blindfold him so he can’t guess by the color,” she held up a black blindfold that they made out of a torn-up black tee shirt. She then tied it across his eyes, temporarily blinding him. “Here’s the first one.” He was handed the chapstick and then applied it. “Is it...blueberry?” He asked after taking a moment to think. “Oh, so close. It’s blackberry.”

They repeated the process. He was glad they picked out some good brands as he got most of them right or was at least close. After at least a dozen different flavors, he was ready to start wrapping things up. “12 out of 15, not bad,” Shuri told him as she took off the blindfold. “We are going to answer a few questions before we sign off, so feel free to ask in the comments.” “First question from RoccotOnager65, ‘What was your least favorite flavor?’”

“Oh, easy, vanilla, I always hated vanilla. It’s so fake sweet.” ““Next one is from Amuletness4576, ‘What is your favorite flavor?’” “Hm, I don’t-” He was cut off by the sound of a door shutting. “Hey, I’m back early.” “Looks like Iron_Lad is going to be joining us after all.” Peter got off the couch and out of the camera frame, “We’re just finishing up with a few questions. You can join in if you want.” “Sounds good.” They both went to the couch. “I’m back, sorry for the interruption. What was the question again?”

“Which flavor is your favorite ?” “Oh yeah. Well, it’s really hard to choose because there are so many good ones, but the last one I had was really good. Cinnamon roll.” Harley smiled and laughed, “Of course that one is your favorite, you are obsessed with cinnamon.” “I am not. I just like smelling it all the time.” That made him laugh, even more, he looked at the camera with a ‘you heard that, right’ expression. “Well, I thought it was cool how it was so close to the real thing.” “Mind if I try it?”

Peter didn’t notice the playful tone in his voice or his mischievous smile. “Sure,” he grabbed the chapstick and went to hand it to him. Harley ignored the object and kissed him, he was too shocked to respond. None of their followers knew that they were dating yet, even if some of them had assumed they were. “Wow, it really does,” he said and then pulled away. Shuri looked like she was about to die from laughing to hard.

He could only imagine what his face must have looked like (Shuri showed him the video later and confirmed the fact that he looked like a fish out of water.) He broke out of the trance when she fell on the floor, “Your face! OMG!” It only took him a little bit longer before he remembered that the feed was still running, the comment section was blowing up. “Thanks for watching! Bye!” He yelled before shutting the phone off. He hoped that the video wouldn’t get too much attention, but that was very unlikely.

It became his most viewed video in only two hours. Shuri gave Harley $20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos : )


	2. Sick Day (Stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sick and Steve takes care of him. (Roommate AU)

He really hated Steve Rodgers. They have only been roommates for a month, but it only took a week for Tony to absolutely despise him. Everything about him was just so annoying. He would wake up super early for his morning run, usually waking him up in the process because the guy was so big that he could not move around the apartment without making some noise. He was also a health nut, constantly ridiculed him for eating junk food and staying up for extended periods of time. He was a college student for God's sake of course he was going to do those things. Tony didn't care that he was a registered nurse (he was studying to be a Nurse Practitioner), he was going to live his life how he wanted to.

If only he knew that it was that attitude that would lead up to him getting sick. He didn't sleep for three days because he was too busy studying for finals and right after taking them he could feel it coming. The morning after it hit him like a fucking truck. Of course, Steve would also be home that very morning. "Hey, do you know where the..." he said after opening the bedroom door, then paused when he saw him, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, fuck off." "Language. And you are not 'fine'." Tony wrapped himself in the blanket, hoping if he ignored him long enough then he would go away. But no, Steve was too stubborn for that. "You need to drink some water, and eat something.

_Fuck_ _no_. His stomach turned at the thought of standing up, there was no way he was going to even _attempt_ to eat anything. "Leave me alone, Rodgers." "No." He sat up, "I can take care of myself. I don't need your charity." "It's clear that you are really sick," He inched closer to him, "I need to-" "Don't touch me!" Tony yelled when he got too close. "Listen here, you little shit. I don't like you either, but I am not going to let you suffer when I know I can do something to help. So shut the fuck up and let me do my job." Steve's tone let him know that he was at his limit, so he better listen to him. Not that was an issue anymore, he was too shocked to do anything else at the moment, this was the first time he has ever heard him cuss.

Steve dragged him out to the living room and let him lay down on the couch. Then he grabbed a bottle of water and heated up some chicken noodle soup on the stove, he hated the microwave for a reason unknown to him. Tony took little sips of the water, he warned him that it would not be wise to drink too fast, and managed to keep the soup down. It didn't take long after that for him to fall asleep. When he woke up, he was feeling a lot better. Steve wasn't in the apartment at the time, which meant that he could return to his room and try to forget any of this ever happened. Yeah, maybe he wasn't as bad as he previously thought, but that didn't mean that he was going to admit it. He had his pride after all.

_Two weeks later, he asked Steve out. Steve said yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos : )


	3. SUP

This series, for now, will be done. One day I might come back and continue, but for right now I am way to stressed out and unable to do so. Thanks for reading though and I hope you enjoyed this fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos : )


End file.
